Luna's Sly Sol
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: It was the dark of night, and not a creature was stirring, not even a dragon. Until the shrill phone rings and the voice behind it calls your koi a baka.


It was the dark of night, and not a creature was stirring, not even a dragon. In a modest house a few blocks from the garage at Poppo's Time. A teal headed male and blonde female are asleep, after a long day of dueling.

The male curled up into the female, dreaming of the day he can beat his idol Jack in a duel. The female simply dreaming her wedding that was coming up. The soft snores penetrated the air around the two of them. The clock on the bedside table flashed in green light 12:33 am.

The male wrapped his arm around the girl, and pulled her flush to him, just as a shrill ring from the phone on the table rang out to the twenty year olds. "Wha?" The female said as she reached over the still asleep male and grabbed the phone. "Kathy here, who is it, and why shouldn't you die as soon as I see you?" The female answered."

"Sly here. Just thought you would like to know, we're headed towards the hospital if Leo-baka wishes-" There was a pause as she heard him shout to someone who Kathlynn thought was Luna. "Yes, sorry. No I won't apologize to the baka! Ugh fine, tell the baka I say I'm sorry for calling him a baka."

Kathlynn laughed as she heard Luna berate him, and started poking Leo to wake him up. "If Leo want to what?" she asked him as he argued with Luna.

Leo yawned and sat up next to Kathlynn with a confused look.

"If he wishes to be there at the hospital. Luna's started labor." Sly said. "Just meet us there, and tell the others." Kathlynn laughed as she heard another yell come from Luna, possibly an insult directed at Sly.

"We'll be there, just try not to let Luna kill you before you get her in the hospital." She said as she hung up the phone and got up. "Call the others Leo. I have to get dressed. Then you are, and we're headed to the hospital." She told him dropping the phone in his lap and moving towards the dresser to pick out a simple shirt and jeans.

"Why?" Leo yawned, stretching.

"Because your sisters in labor, and if her yelling is anything, if you're not there she might kill you." She answered and Leo's eyes widened. "Just hurry up and call the others."

* * *

8:45 am

"Twins!" Kathlynn laughed out. "Well that just shows you how little genes you dominate in the family." She added with a grin, as she looked at the glaring Sly.

"Shut up, Kathy-baka." Sly told her, as Leo snorted from next to her.

"Heh, don't worry Sly-kun, you go back to your wife, and spawnlings. Leo-koi and I need to get some sleep. Have fun!" Kathlynn said dragging an exhausted Leo out of his chair. "We'll be back later before dinner." She said then dragged Leo a few feet away before she turned back to look at Sly.

"What did you name the twins?" she asked him.

Sly shrugged. "Haven't discussed it yet." He told her and she nodded and left with Leo following at her heels.

Sly turned and walked back to room 503. "Luna?" He asked softly, in case she had fallen asleep.

"Hey Sly-kun." She said. "Did Kathlynn laugh at you?" She asked with a small smile.

Sly nodded and looked at the two twins in Luna's arms. A boy with a tuff of black hair looked back at him with soft bronze-golden eyes. Next to the little boy was a small girl with small curls of teal hair, she sneezed then opened her grey eyes to see her father looking at her intensely. She gurgled at him and fussed.

Sly looked nervous and looked to Luna. "She wants you to hold her." Sly nodded his head and took her carefully into his arms sitting next to her on the bed.

"She's going to be daddy's little girl isn't she?" Luna asked him and Sly smiled, something he rarely did.

"What are we going to name the two of them?" He asked her.

"What about your father's name?" Luna questioned him.

"And give him the name of Chazz? I think not!" Sly told her.

Luna thought about it for a few seconds. "What about Chad then?"

"My father is going to kill me for that, but okay. Then how about Sol for this one?" He said looking at her.

"Sol?" Luna titled her head.

"Luna means moon. Sol means sun. It fits." Sly shrugged looking down at the girl who seemed fascinated with his hair, and was trying to get at it.

"Okay then." Luna grinned at him. He grinned back at her.

* * *

5:30 pm

"Hey Sly-kun, where's my niece and nephew?" Kathlynn said walking into the hospital room. And over to the chair that held him, Leo following her, looking at his sister.

"Where do you think? They're in the maternity ward baka." Sly told her and she grinned.

"Then take me to see them!" She said and drug him out of the room.

"What was that about Leo?" Luna asked her twin.

"She wanted to give us a few minutes to ourselves." Leo said with a grin sitting on the edge of the bed. "How you doing Luna?"

"I'm doing fine. How are you?" Luna told him.

"Fine." Leo deadpanned. Then he shook his head. "You really do love him don't you?"

Luna smiled at her older brother. "Of course I do Leo. Don't worry about me. You need to worry about your own wedding."

Leo smirked at her, and then gave her a thumb up. "Of course! But you'll always be important to me! That's why I have to ask that kind of stuff. You're my little sister after all!"

Luna grinned at him, and the door slammed open. "Leave me alone Kathy-baka! I don't care whether you're dying, or on fire, I'm talking to my wife and that's final!" Sly scowled at the blond who was simply grinning at him, holding onto his wrist.

"Leo-koi? Are you done or do I need to drag this one off to get a shot of calming medicine?" Kathlynn asked looking at a smiling Leo and Luna.

"No I'm done. I'll be back tomorrow Luna." Leo said and kissed her forehead. And Kathlynn followed him out of the room.

"Can't you ever call anybody anything other than baka?" Luna asked with a frown on her face.

"I can, but why would I when none of them are as smart as you Luna-koi." Sly teased her.

Luna blushed fiery-red. "Stop that Sly-kun!"

"Never Luna-koi." Sly deadpanned with a small smile.

* * *

Thanks to fate in the star and Gyaradosmaster for reviewing Valentine's Gift.

And yes I do actually believe Sly as he gets older calls EVERYONE baka, with the exeption of Luna, and maybe his children. And if anyone can guess who Sly's father is I'll give you a golden ticket. And might convince Jack, Crow, or Yusei on a lunch date with you! Carly and Aki tagging allong is optional.

Read and Review, give feedback!


End file.
